Heart As Big As The City
by scruby
Summary: Football AU. John Watson spent his entire career at Bakerpool FC. He is the beloved captain of the club and has won every title - except for the league title, which is his biggest aspiration. As a new season is about to embark Sherlock Holmes, a young, rude, antipathetic but brilliant striker, joins the club and changes John's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Shelton passes to Dembelle, who passes to Livermore and Livermore shoots! But it goes wide. Taylor walks slowly to take the ball from outside the line. He takes his time. He kicks the ball and… the referee has blown the whistle. 1-0 to Bakerpool. Paul Peters' team finishes the season in third place with 64 point, 3 points behind Manchester United in first. Another trophy-less season for the boys in red."_

When John Watson heard the final whistle he lifted his arms and let out a breathy "yes!" The match was tough but they managed to keep their lead and jump to third place. As in the last five seasons, Bakerpool spent most of the season in the top four, fighting to win the league, but again failed to do so. It has been 25 years since Bakerpool have last won the league.

Walking towards the tunnel John applauded the crowd. The dressing room was quiet; the team had been so close to winning the league this season, more so than in a long while, and the frustration was clear in his teammates' faces.

Paul, the manager, gave them a talk, telling them that he was proud of them and that next season will be their season. They applauded him and then went on with their business. Pre-season would start in July and fortunately there were only a few international friendlies until then. John could rest and start next season refreshed. He was going to give his all. He was not young anymore; he didn't have many more years to play in a top flight club and he wanted to win the league with Bakerpool almost more than anything else in the world.

The summer rolled on slowly and John was aching to play again when the first friendly arrived. Bakerpool won 1-0, with one of the new comers scoring the goal. John was quite happy with the new players, but he thought that the club was missing a killer striker. Tom Hucherfield and Edgar Johnson were great, but they needed someone extraordinary, someone that would give the club a push, and so far there were no words about a new striker from the manager.

Then, at the beginning of August, the manager told them that they have landed Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes was a 25 year old English striker who signed from Leeds United. He helped Leeds get promoted to the top league, scoring 28 goals and ending the season as the top scorer of the second league. At his young age he had already played for six different clubs. While he was a brilliant player, he was also very good at not getting along with his teammates and managers. Many times he would be seen celebrating alone after scoring a goal.

Still, Paul took the chance with him. Sometimes geniuses had a touch of craziness to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before the first training session of the season the manager introduced Sherlock to the players. When it was John's turn he shook Sherlock's hand and told him that he could come to him with any problem. Sherlock looked him up and down, a small smile forming on his face, and nodded.

"Thank you. Looking forward to playing with you, captain. You've always been an inspiration."

"Me too." John said with a smile.

The days were moving slowly for John and he was aching to get back on the pitch again. When the day finally arrived he was itching with impatience. Bakerpool's first match of the season was against Hull City at their home stadium. John stood first in the Bakerpool player's line, his captain's armband wrapped around his left arm. As he heard the roar of the crowd he could feel the blood pumping in his veins: the beginning of a season, a new beginning, another chance to put his hands on the EPL trophy.

He stretched and took a deep breath. The announcer was reading the names of the players and then came the queue to go outside. John stepped out of the tunnel and onto the pitch with the resolution to give the team everything he had.

The match ended with a 3-0 win for Bakerpool, with Sherlock scoring the first goal. The Bakerpool crowd went mad over the new striker scoring in his first match.

The spirits were high in the dressing room. The players were laughing, hugging, and patting each other on the back. John was sitting on the bench soaking it all in. He was exhausted but chuffed.

Almost always after important wins the lads would go out together to a pub. John approached the new players and told them about the tradition and all were happy to come alone. Except for Sherlock.

"I'll pass. I don't do _lads night out_." He said, saying the last part with a mocking tone.

"Come on, it's the first match of the season, and we won. I'll buy you a round"

"No, thank you." Sherlock turned around and walked toward his locker.

John stared at Sherlock's back. He considered trying again but decided to leave him be. Sherlock probably didn't feel like part of the team yet. He would eventually join in, John thought to himself.

Bakerpool won the next two games, and then they drew with Aston Villa. The next game was against Bolton, who were at the bottom of the table.

Bakerpool were playing at home and they dominated the first half of the game until they conceded a goal to a counter attack just before half time. They bombarded Bolton during the second half but the ball refused to get into the net.

"Holmes, pass! Pass!" John shouted to Sherlock, who, for the umpteenth time, tried to go through Bolton's thick defense on his own instead of passing the ball. Sherlock tried to shoot from a far and the ball flew high over the net. John cursed quietly and ran back to his own half.

The game ended with 1-0 Bolton.

The dressing room was quiet. After such a good start, being top of the league, this loss sent Bakerpool to third place. It always frustrated John to play against a team that scored a goal and then defended for the rest of the game. But mostly, he was frustrated with Sherlock. He wanted to score himself after not scoring for the last three games, and if Sherlock had passed a bit more maybe they would have won.

After a harsh speech by the manager the players left as quickly as they could. Sherlock, who looked very frustrated, annoyed, and like he would burst into flames in any moment, took a long shower to calm his nerves. John took his time as well so he could talk to Sherlock after everyone else has left. He told two other players that were still in the dressing room to hurry up and after they left he stood by a locker with his arms crossed and wait for Sherlock to come out of the shower.

Turning off the water, Sherlock draped a towel over his waist and walked out of the cubical, making a bee-line toward his locker and ignoring John.

"What the bloody hell went out there today?"

Sherlock did not answer.

John continued while Sherlock got dressed, "When I tell you to pass, you pass."

Sherlock snorted.

"This isn't a joke, Sherlock."

"In all of those instances I had a better chance of scoring."

"And yet you didn't. This is a team sport in case you forgot."

Sherlock turned to face him. "Oh please, don't throw banal, tedious phrases at me. If I have a chance on goal - I go for it."

John bristled, getting closer to Sherlock, "Don't forget for a second that I am your captain. Don't pull that shit again or I'll make Peters sideline you. I don't care how good of a player you are. You are an arrogant, selfish git." John realized he was inches away from Sherlock's face, his hands clenched tightly.

Sherlock looked at John's face, his eyes searching. He looked into John's eyes and then at his lips. Seeming to make a quick decision, he grabbed John's shirt and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together.

For a few seconds John just stared at Sherlock, but then he quickly pulled away as the ability to form coherent thoughts came back to him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He said, furiously.

Sherlock did not speak, just looked at him. John decided to leave but his legs did not move. While his brain was shouting at him to go he shoved Sherlock onto the lockers and kissed him.

Sherlock pulled him closer and bit his lower lip. John opened his mouth and Sherlock's tongue darted in, meeting his. It was a great war between them, all the tension and the anger from the game melting into the kiss. John felt Sherlock's hand grabbing him through his trousers and he moaned into his mouth. It had been so long since someone had touched him that way.

Quickly, while still kissing him, Sherlock undid John's pants and shoved his hand down. He closed his hand tightly on John's penis and started stroking. Someone could have walked in at any moment and Sherlock was moving frantically and quickly to avoid being caught.

John leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder and moaned loudly. The man was not only talented on the field it turned out.

"Oh, fuck." John breathed, not able to think pass Sherlock's hand. He felt his head being pulled up. Sherlock crashed their lips together and John kissed him hungrily back while rocking his hips. It did not take long, what with Sherlock's quick and merciless strokes and with John not being touched for some time. After a few more strokes John felt his body tense as he came into Sherlock's hand.

Like a hurricane, moving quickly and leaving destruction in its wake, Sherlock quickly pulled his hand out, grabbed a towel, wiped it, threw the towel away, and walked out without even giving John a quick glance.

John thought dimly that Sherlock had not said a word during the whole encounter. He leaned on the lockers, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Fuck."


End file.
